Iris
by CartoonLover14
Summary: Taylor and Luffy songfic set to Iris. Read the author's note at the end to get it.


**Okay this is something that MIGHT or might NOT happen in my story. It's just a song fic that i wrote after my Alebra test and realized how perfectly it fits with these two. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Iris

_Cause I'd give up forever to touch you_

I stared at Luffy. He sat with his Straw Hat in place just like it'd always been. He asked me the question I'd been hoping to hear since getting to know the crew. He'd asked me to marry him. I knew beyond all reasonable doubt or logic that I loved him, and was pretty sure that he loved me back too. The question was would that be enough. What about my own time?

_Cause I know that you feel the me somehow _

Luffy looked back at me. I remembered the night he told me he didn't just stare at me, he actually looked. He said he noticed things in me that he didn't notice in other girls. He thought I was special. Even when I was a completely rotten person to him and his friends beyond all reason, he still loved me.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

He protected me all those times I had come here and been stupid. To almost anyone else he was some stupid know-nothing novice pirate. He even told me I wasn't a bad person when he had every right to. Heck I would've thrown my butt off the ship first chance I got, and would've never looked back.

_  
__And I don't want to go home right now _

I miss my brother. I miss Zane. I miss everyone. People think it's weird that I would even consider staying here and falling in _love_ with the Pirate King. Sure I think it's a bit strange, but look at the crew; there's a reindeer for a doctor, a skeleton for a musician, and a cyborg for a shipwright. I wonder what kind of monster the next crew mate will be.

The last thing Shay told me before going back to our time was these words exactly; " When you love something, it always works out. Trust me." she said before disappearing.

But what if it didn't Shay? What if for once you were wrong? And that if I went away I couldn't come back?

_And all I can taste is this moment_

I leaned forward and kissed Luffy. I always loved the way his lips tasted when I kissed them. I'd never had a real kiss before in my life besides him. He was my first kiss and if I had anything to say about it, he'd be my last, too.

_  
And all I can breathe is your life _

I remember the first time I had to give Luffy the kiss of life. He could've, no would've drowned. I know for a fact that if he had drowned that time, I wouldn't be here alive today. Breathing life back in to him, till he could to it for himself.

_  
Cause sooner or later it's over_

But I can't stay here. It's not right, not my time. I could be completely screwing up time as people in my time know it. What if I did something drastic and my friends would never remember me. Not even my brother.

_  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

I rolled over in the sand and looked at Luffy. His eyes shone brightly, and his smile out shined the stars. He smiled even bigger as I smiled back at him. I realized that if I left, I'd be leaving a huge part of myself behind when I did. A part of myself that I probably wouldn't ever get back. 

_And I don't want the world to see me _

I turned back towards the sea and used Luffy's jacket to cover my head. I wished that the ground would swallow me up whole, even if I'm afraid to be underground.

_  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

I just don't think that they'd understand. Even my brother looked shocked to hear of my love. What would my dad think of me? What about my mom? Could she even see me back in time? Even if she could, would she give me her approval?

_  
When everything's made to be broken _

It seems like everything was set against me. Me falling for Luffy, getting tricked by Ares, and every other horrible thing that happened since I'd come here.

_  
I just want you to know who I am _

But even out of all that had happened, I was glad. I was glad Luffy called me a good person, even if all I wanted to do was kick myself off of the ship. He believed in me, even when I didn't want to. He pretty much knew me about as well as I did, probably even better. 

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

I closed my eyes. They burned with tears wanting to be shed, but they wouldn't flow over. No matter how hard I tried, and believe me I did because they hurt a lot less when they aren't in my eyes. Luffy leaned forward and wiped them away any ways.

_  
Or the moment of __**truth**__ in your lies _

I wished he wouldn't have. It made me feel worse. Like a promise that couldn't be kept. It was saying that he cared, loved, and would protect me. I didn't want to believe that though, even though I knew it was the truth. It would be easier to leave if it wasn't.

_  
When everything feels like the movies _

We were sitting on the beach and he put his arms around me. I smiled a watery smile at him before leaning into his chest. It seemed like almost every trashy romance cover portrayed a scene similar to this, or maybe a romantic movie.

_  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

I leaned away from him. He didn't try to stop me as I stood up and walked about two feet to my backpack. I pulled out the knife that my brother had given to me before he left. I walked back over to Luffy and leaned my back against him. Slowly I took the knife out of its sheath. I put it to my finger and pricked it. Blood oozed out and I put it up to Luffy's face. He took the knife and did the same. Now I know that we're both real.

* * *

**Please read!**

**Yeah i know, you guys are thinking; she met up with her brother?, who's Ares?, what happened? **

**All these things have to do with the story. In fact Ares is in the chapter that I'm going to post in the next few days. The point is, i don't know if I'll keep these plot elements. Take it for what you want, foreshadowing or random songfic inspired by my crush. Take your pick. I let my crush read it and he smiled at me and made me promise to post it tonight. So here it is. **

**Hope ya like it! New chapter should be up soon to X Doesn't Always mark the Spot.  
**


End file.
